The present invention relates to an operator's cab in a construction vehicle.
Heretofore, an operator's cab in a construction vehicle such as a bulldozer has been mounted on the chassis of the vehicle with or without cushioning means interposed therebetween. Therefore, vibrations and impacts caused by the vibrating bodies such as the engine, the pump, the transmission and the torque converter arranged in the vehicle or transmitted from the exterior of the vehicle are applied to the operator's cab, thereby raising the noise level in the cab while the comfortable feeling of the operator in the cab is widely deteriorated by the vibrations and impacts applied to the cab.
The present invention aims at avoiding the above described difficulties in the prior art construction vehicle.